


I Met A Girl Named Lady Cobra

by wowthatsloud



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/F, crack ship, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthatsloud/pseuds/wowthatsloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie is bored, and Jordan is hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met A Girl Named Lady Cobra

It figured that after only three nights working her shift at The Grey Gull, Lexie DeWitt found herself bored beyond belief. Her arrival at Haven was odd, even by her standards, so she’d expected it to set the tone for a wild time in a wild town. Unfortunately, the town’s eccentricities stopped pretty much right there. It wasn’t odd as in wicked mad out-there insane, it was a shifty, muttering, ‘the-hills-have-eyes’ mood that grew tired fast, making Lexie decide that she was out of there the first chance she got.

  
Admittedly, she wasn’t sure when that was. She’d arrived in Haven with a pack of gum and bus fare, and while the job at the Gull wasn’t ideal, it paid rent and put food on the table. That meant she’d put up with the plodding atmosphere, the haggard senior citizens staring at her, and whatever else this weird town had to throw at her. Yes, that even meant Cheekbones, his emotionless deadpan, and the weird group of people that seemed so awfully determined to make them a thing when they would never ever be a thing (seriously, she’d had more scinnilating conversation with a pot of ramen noodles.)

  
The whole town’s preoccupation with her in general had been weird and offputting, and she’d tried to shrug it off as them not being used to newcomers, but really. Of all the times she’d passed out drunk, she’d never woken up to people surrounded by guns and one insisting she shoot him. It was a tough job convincing them they had the wrong gal, but she’d been willing to let bygones be bygones until she realised she couldn’t shake off the weird air of being watched even to this day. A pretty gross feeling, needless to say.

  
Let them stare, then. Lexie had made up her mind that she would stare back, and tending the town’s only bar was the ideal vantage point. She had worked a lot of towns and talked to enough people to know that the bars, more than anywhere, were like lighthouses in terms of a town’s social ins and outs. So she’d do her own digging; considering the fact that she was probably not finished dealing with the town’s ‘guardians’ she should probably get as much leverage as she needed. And she might just start with the cutie at the end of the bar.

  
“Can I get you anything?” Lexie sidled over to her, catching her staring and giving her a smirk that let her know she knew it.  
Startled, the woman immediately straigtened up, the gloved hand holding her drink clutching it tighter, as if protectively, and her brow drawing together in defiance. “I’m good,” she said curtly.  
Lexie could have laughed. She recognised the body language straight away – a haughty air of toughness that was about as solid as an egg shell. It was adopted by people who felt that they had a point to prove, and Lexie immediately wondered what hers was. After all, her wardrobe said it plainly. She wouldn’t have been wearing that dark leather jacket with her gloves and black hair like that, if there wasn’t.  
“Something eating you?” Lexie asked the question bluntly and directly, precisely because she knew it would throw her. “Lost in your thoughts? Or were you staring just to stare,” she added coyly. Triumph when the first hints of pink rose to her cheeks.  
She shook her head fervently. “No, no, it’s just…” she trailed off, fidgeting with her hair, clearing her throat.  
“Just what,” Lexie persisted. “Is it that guy, the whatsisface… Chief Sasquatch? Because honey, he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

  
The light caught the other woman’s face, and Lexi was hit with shame as she realised her eyes shimmering, the strain in her throat as she swallowed away the pain.  
Lexie stopped the brashness and dropped to a sincere, apologetic tone. “Oh. I’m sorry…” and Jordan continued with the slight shake of her head, that grew more and more pronounced as Lexie went to fetch the one thing she knew would help. Not tissues, a stiff drink. As she turned her back she heard her voice, so quietly she could have mistaken it, but the anguish in her voice pronounced every word.  
“You’re not her.”  
Lexie put the drink down in front of her, unsure of herself now that her ‘All men are pigs’ rant had been rendered irrelevant. “Oh. No, I’m not.”

  
Lexie knew the town had it in their minds she was someone named Audrey Parker, and that Audrey must have been very important considering just how many people had marched up to her, demanding her name. Whenever Lexie replied that she was not who they thought they were, she received a mixture of reactions. Surprise, anger, disgust even. But this was the first person she had encountered who was simply heartbroken by it. And then she understood.  
“A lot of people in this town seem to have cared about, um, Audrey,” she said. Using her name when she was nothing but a stranger to her felt inappropriate, but she continued, selecting her words carefully. “But it feels like you cared more than most, hmm?”  
To Lexie’s surprise, Jordan gave a bark of laughter at this, wiping her eyes as they died to chuckles in her throat. “No, uh-uh. ‘Caring’ is not a word I would use to describe my relationship with Audrey Parker. It really, really sucks that she’s gone, but…” she laughed again, almost a scoff, and shook her head as she glanced away at the distance.  
Lexie was taken aback. “If you don’t care about her then how are you so torn up that she’s gone?”  
Jordan opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it, and stood up from her stool, placing some bills down to pay for the drink. “It’s a looong story,” she said. Before she could leave, Lexie grabbed at her wrist, the place between her glove and the 3/4 sleeve she wore, and Jordan gasped like someone had thrown cold water over her.  
“Sorry, that was rough,” Lexie said, assuming Jordan’s reaction had been at the forceful way she had been stopped, and not the incidentless skin-to-skin contact. “I just wanted to say, I’m not short for time – in fact I got a lot of it. Don’t seem to be going anywhere for a while anyway,” she shrugged. “If finding this Audrey Parker is so important to you, why don’t you stop by sometime and see if I can help?”  
It took a few seconds for Jordan to stop gawping at the spot on her forearm. The feeling of another human was something dead and buried inside her, and despite the rough grab all she could think was how incredibly soft her hands were. Even if she wasn’t Audrey Parker.

  
“Aren’t I meant to have some sort of weird mystic juju connection with this chick, anyways?” Lexie continued. Jordan finally managed to look up and consider Lexie’s offer. No, the better she wasn’t Audrey Parker. Lexie DeWitt was refreshingly, perfectly, amazingly not Audrey, and while that was bad in the bigger picture, Jordan knew she wouldn’t mind trawling through Haven’s old bits of pieces with her over coffee. Which was more than she could say for Audrey.  
“I’ll come by soon,” Jordan said, for some reason breathless.


End file.
